


Rematch

by Olive_the_Olive



Category: Meitantei Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_the_Olive/pseuds/Olive_the_Olive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera and Ran take a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

“Man, this is so boring,” Sera complained from the other end of the couch. Ran looked up over her textbook. Sera was staring dully at her own book, her eyes barely half-open.

“You still have to study,” said Ran. “Or you’re going to have to retake the test.”

“But I know half this stuff already! And I practically never studied when I was in the States, either, and my grades were fine.”

Ran frowned, skeptical. “Really?”

They were at Ran’s, above the office. Her dad was out and Conan was at Agasa’s, so it was actually quiet for once. They were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, facing each other, and they were using this opportunity to study. Or at least Ran was. Sera was just doing her best not to fall asleep, from the looks of it. She decisively closed her book and dropped it on the floor. “I need a break. I’m declaring this break time.”

Ran went back to looking at the example problems. “What’s the integral of x over one plus x-squared?”

“You’re interrupting break time,” said Sera, like Ran had just insulted her entire family and also her religion.

“Fine.” Ran let the book drop onto her lap and rested her head on the couch cushions. “What do you want to do?”

A smile spread across Sera’s face. Ran might have ventured to call it a _sneaky_ smile. “We could spar! You owe me a proper match.”

“How do you figure that?” said Ran, bemused.

“Last time I had one hand behind my back for the whole fight,” said Sera. She stood up and began stretching her arms. She had such a skinny, muscular frame – that was probably why she got mistaken for a boy, just as much as her small chest. It wasn’t like she didn’t have boobs, after all. They were just small, and they were actually pretty noticeable when she pulled her arms back like that. “And we never really finished it. We need to have a rematch!”

Ran pushed the book off her lap and considered. It was such a little-kid thing to do, to be competitive about who could fight better. Although she couldn’t actually tell whether Sera was serious about this being a rematch or not. But she was pretty sick of sitting still and studying herself. Plus, it would be fun.

“Alright.” She pushed her hair out of her face and tried to remember where she’d put a hair band. In the kitchen, she remembered, and started to stand up.

She was not expecting that Sera would turn around and swing a punch towards her face. Of course, that didn’t stop her from dodging and countering with a kick. Sera brought an arm down to block and skipped back, letting the kick glance off. At the last minute, she grabbed Ran’s leg and tried to push her off-balance. It didn’t do much, but Ran landed more heavily than she would have liked, and swept her hair back with one hand, which nearly made her too slow to block a kick coming at her from the side. Ran couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so well-matched outside of a tournament. And even in tournaments, she thought, the girls she fought were only almost as good as her.

They swapped blows back and forth, consistently blocking or dodging every punch, every kick. They fought until Ran could feel the sweat on her forehead and Sera’s skin was glistening, which was long enough for her to figure out that her hair really was being a nuisance. It kept getting in her eyes. She started to step back, about to call a time out, when Sera swept a kick at her head. She ducked and dropped to the ground, braced one hand against the carpet, and aimed her own kick at Sera’s remaining leg. It hit precisely and solidly, and Sera went down.

She had just the luck to fall right on top of Ran. “Oof!”

Ran spit some hair out of her mouth. “Pff. Ow.” Sera was stretched right across Ran’s chest, and her head was resting on Ran’s shoulder.

Without warning, she dissolved into laughter.

“Ow,” Ran repeated.

“Sorry, sorry.” Sera lifted herself off of Ran’s boobs, still giggling. Oh lovely, she could breathe again. Sera hovered over her, one arm planted on either side of her shoulders. “I think you won that round.”

“Doesn’t feel like I won. What?” Sera was staring at her, the laughter gone from her eyes.

“Will you forgive me?”

Ran blinked. “Yeah. Long as I can breathe. I’ll forgive you.” Somehow, the words sounded familiar.

And then Sera’s face was getting really close and the words clicked in her head and she opened her mouth to say “ _Oh._ ”

“Mmph,” she said instead. The kiss was short. Sera broke it off, but didn’t move more than a couple inches away.

Ran swallowed.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” she said.

Embarrassment flickered through Sera’s eyes, and on its heels, pain.

“Can you still forgive me?” There was resignation in that sentence, like Sera was preparing herself to get rejected. Perhaps because she was.

“Yeah,” said Ran, surprising herself. “I can.”

“I just – wait, what?”

Ran looked at the couch, at the door, at the tip of her nose. Anywhere but into Sera’s eyes. “I said yeah. And just because I wasn’t expecting it doesn’t mean it was bad exactly...” What was she even saying? “Just… unexpected.”

It was official. Ran felt like an idiot. “So- so I wouldn’t mind if you maybe wanted to do it again,” she said in a rush.

And now it was stamped, signed and notarized. But that didn’t matter anymore, because Sera was kissing her again. And Sera’s lips were moving against hers, and they were so soft. She’d never thought about that before – how soft a girl’s lips might be. Ran moved her hands up and rested them on Sera’s shoulders. She could’ve sworn that one moved up to Sera’s neck on its own, and buried itself in her hair.

They parted for air. Ran felt winded, although she couldn’t quite tell if that was from sparring or kissing. It suddenly occurred to her that she was all sweaty, and that was somehow really embarrassing, which made no sense. Sera had gotten just as sweaty from sparring as she had.

“Wow,” whispered Sera. “Wow. You know you’re beautiful, right?”

“What?” Ran felt herself turning red.

“It’s true! And you have to be the nicest person I’ve ever met.” Sera kissed her again, completely scrambling her brain, and then rested her forehead against Ran’s.

She searched for something to say. “We’re going to have to do this more often. Sparring, I mean.”

Sera grinned.

“I changed my mind about earlier,” she said. “I think I won after all.”

Ran tightened her fingers in Sera’s hair. “No. I won. I definitely won.” She didn’t think she was a hundred percent sure of anything right now, but she was pretty sure of that.

“Rematch?” suggested Sera.

Ran pulled her back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the anon who posted the prompt! SeraRan has been my new OTP since Sera was introduced. Or maybe since the chapter that confirmed she was female.
> 
> Prompt: "Sera and Ran: 'You're my type, so... I'll forgive you. ♥'
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER
> 
> bonus points for lack of personal space, kissing, and/or martial arts sexiness"
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://dc-yaoi.livejournal.com/100349.html?thread=517629#t517629) ages ago.


End file.
